Team impropable: revenge of the control freak
Phineas and Ferb check their ratings for their movie Team Impropable, and discover they're shot right off the list by a new movie called Changers 2 (parody of Transformers 2). Phineas complains that the original changers movie got old real quick. Then Ferb says that, "movies get better when they get a sequel." Phineas gets an idea, maybe their movie would get popular again if they made a sequel. They gather Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, rebuild the Phineas and Ferb studios, and to top it all off, they upgraded the animation 5000 to transport the actors into the movie world and gain the powers of their hero, you know, to make it more fun. The friends go inside the movie and become Team Improbable. Phineas gained the power to be everywhere at once and was called Multi-Man, Ferb was equipped with a utility belt and used a lot of crazy gadgets and became Ferbguy, Isabella harnessed the power of rainbows, unicorns and sweetness and became the Rainbow, Buford became the Belch-Man and fought crime with powerful burps, and Baljeet became Hanuman-Man an agile blue monkey. The team began the movie and fought crime in the movie city. When Candace catches them she remembers how during the first movie Phineas and Ferb casted her as the villain, and everybody hated her after that. Furious of Phineas and Ferb she accidentally hit a button on the animation, and zapped into the movie herself. Candace gained the power of mind control and telekinesis, she became her hated movie counterpart the Control Freak. Candace decided to seize the opportunity and bust the kids using her mind control powers to make sure the kids didn't clean everything up before Mom got home. The kids stopped a gang of robbers at a bank when Candace appeared to them during a fierce battle. Candace wrapped Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet with a lamppost and immobilized Phineas and Ferb under some rubble. Candace hypnotized Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet then proceeded to Phineas and Ferb. At the last second Ferb used a drill to break the rubble and they fled the scene. Miles away from Candace, Phineas suggests they get out of the movie, until Candace contacts them with a telepathic message threatening to throw their friends into the lake unless they show up and go down without a fight. After thinking for a while Phineas has an idea, whispers to Ferb and they start building some unknown device. Meanwhile at the lake Candace holds Isabella, Buford and Baljeet (still hypnotized) over the lake with her telekinesis. Phineas and Ferb show up and announce that they surrender. A satisfied smirk on her face she lets her captives down, and attempts to hypnotize them, when a beam shot her in the back. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet wake up and a double of Phineas pops out a bush with a small ray gun. Phineas explains that the ray is programmed to disable any superpowers. Enraged Candace charges at them and Phineas punches her and knocks her out. Everybody goes home with Candace all tied up. After the premiere of the movie, Phineas and Ferb Once again check the rating for the movie, and they once again make it to first place. During the credits Candace steps out to go for a walk then we hear some off-screen boos and Candace gets pelted with tomatoes. She goes back in and says "Feeling the love again." Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works